He Is Mine
by guixiannim
Summary: Ngga tau lah summary nya begimana.. Yang boychan tau cuman ini FF KYUSUNG..! YAOI..! Kaga eNCeh /?/ Okeehh read this Brooo..! /?/
1. Chap 1

He Is Mine

Chapter 1

Genre : Romance, friendship, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Alur Cepat/Maybe/

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Kim Yesung

-Lee Sungmin

-Kim Heechul

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Yaaappp..! Boychan balik lagi bawa FF aneh yang mungkin ngga ada kelanjutannya :3 xD  
Ini FF Boy buat dari sedikit pengalaman hidup boy. Tapi agak beda juga sih, Cuma di sini boy buat jadi YAOI KYUSUNG... YEAYY..! /JiwaFujhossiKeluar/ Yaudah langsung aja deh...

Happy Reading..!

"Umma..! Sungie Pergi..! Kajja hyung aku tak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku..!" teriak namja manis yang langsung menyeret namja yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun itu.

"Yahh babby bukannya kau sendiri yang lelet eoh..?" sahut namja itu menyeringai sambil mengacak rambut dongsaeng manisnya.

"Huh diamlah hyung..! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi...! Aku sudah besar..!" omel namja manis yang lansung memasuki mobil hyungnya dan dudu manis di kursi penumpang.  
"Ne..? Tapi kau sangat kekanakan.." sahut sang hyung yang langsung melajukan mobilnya, sedangkan sang namja manis hanya memasang wajah kesalnya dengan pipi chubbynya yang dia gembungkan lucu.

.

.

.

.

"Yaaa..! Karena ini hari pertama kalian.. Mungkin kalian harus memperkenalkan diri kalian dulu..!"  
"Saya.. Lee SooMan wali kelas kalian, dan sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian,, Kau..! yang di ujung sana, cepat berdiri dan perkenalkan dirimu..!"

Namja tampan yang baru saja di tunjuk oleh namja setengah tua yang mengaku bernama sooman itu langsung berdiri sambil membenarkan jas sekolahnya. "Cho Kyuhyun Imnida..! 17 tahun..! Senang berada satu kelas dengan kalian..!" Kata namja itu singkat dan langsung duduk kembali di bangkunya, tanpa senyum sedikitpun.  
"Selanjutnya..! Kau..!" tunjuk lee songsae tepat pada orang yang berada di samping kyuhyun.  
"Ya kau Aghassi..!" teriak sooman songsae tak sabaran. :3  
"Mwo..? Tapi aku namja..!" teriak namja itu langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Yah apapun kau terserahlah, perkenalkan dirimu.." sahut sooman songsaenim kesal.

"Annyeong...! Kim Yesung imnida...! 16 tahun..! Mohon bantuannya.." dengan pasti yesung tersenyum singkat, atau bisa d bilang senyum manis /?/

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar 16 tahun..?" tanya kyuhyun takjub pada teman barunya yang kebetulan sebangku.

"Ne.. Waeyo..? apa aku perlu memanggilmu hyung..?" tanya yesung polos.

"Tentu saja..! Aku kira orang tua mu agak aneh sehingga menyekolahkan anak smp di sma.. ternyata umurmu sudah 16.." ejek kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya..

"Yakk hyung..! Umurku sudah 16 tahun..! aku bukan anak Smp..!" teriak yesung tak terima.

"Yah terserah kau saja..! tapi kau memang seperti anak smp..!"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Gimana..? Anehkan..? iya dong... Semua FF ku kan emang aneh xD  
Mau lanjut..? Oke, tunggu aja sehabis lebaran Monyet ^^  
Tertanda : BoyChan With Love /CiumYesungMom/ #Abaikan


	2. Kim Yesung

He Is Mine

Chapter 2

Genre : Romance, friendship, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Alur Cepat/Maybe/

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Kim Yesung

-Lee Sungmin

-Kim Heechul

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Chap 2

"Hey adik kecil.. Mau pulang denganku..?" tawar seorang namja menghentikan motor sportnya tepat di depan namja manis, sedangkan si namja manis sama sekali tak meladeninya namja itu terus saja melihat ke dalam halaman sekolahnya.

"Hyaa Kim yesung..! Aku bicara denganmu..!" Teriak kyuhyun kesal karena merasa dirinya di kacangin.

"Ne..? Kapan kau memanggilku hyung..?" tanya yesung polos, menatap kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Aisshh.. Sudahlah,. Kau mau pulang denganku tidak..?" tanya kyuhyun kesal.

"Anniya.. Aku menunggu hyungku.. Seharusnya dia sudah keluar.. Kenapa lama sekali.." dengus yesung melirik jam tangan hitamnya.

"Hyungmu sekolah di sini juga..?"  
"Apa itu pertanyaan yang harus ku jawab..?" tanya yesung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aissshh aku salah lagi.." dengus kyuhyun kesal sambil mengusap kasar wajah tampannya.

"Waeyo..?" tanya yesung polos.

"Anni, aku hanya ingin segera ke gereja dan berdoa agar aku tak di kutuk seperti ini.." kata kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"Eoh ternyata kau punya banyak dosa hyung.. Kau orang jahat..?"

"Aku selalu baik pada orang, tapi entahlah sepertinya hari ini tuhan menghukumku.." kata kyuhyun yang memutuskan untuk menemani teman barunya itu.

"Jinjja..? Kasihan sekali.. Sepertinya sekarang aku yakin kalau tuhan itu adil.."

"Kim yesung.. Apa kau tau kalau aku bisa membuat orang koma dalam satu hari..?" tanya kyuhyun sadis.

"Heyy babby... Mianhae apa kau menunggu lama..?" tanya seorang namja yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher yesung dan mengacak rambut namja manis itu.

"Aku hampir mati bosan di sini..~" dengus yesung dengan nada manjanya di ikuti dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan.

"Jinjja..? Aku lihat kau sedang berbincang dengan namjachingumu.." goda namja itu membuat yesung melayangkan tangan mungilnya untuk menggeplak kepala namja yang berbicara seenaknya itu.

"Dia temanku hyung pabbo.. Kyu, pulanglah.." kata yesung kesal.

"Eoh,, sepertinya aku di usir.. Hyung aku pergi dulu.." pamit kyuhyun langsung memakai helmnya dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Mana mobilmu hyung..?"

"Ban mobilku bocor, jadi kita naik bus.." jawab heechul santai sambilmenyeret yesung berjalan mengikutinya.

"WHAAT..? Katakan lagi hyung..! Jangan bilang kita harus naik Bus.. Ahhh aku tak mau,, Bagaimana kalau ada ajhussi-ajhussi yang mengganggu ku..? lalu ada nonna-nonna yang mengerubutiku seperti dulu, ohh tidak.. Itu mimpi buruk hyung.. Aku benar-benar tak mau..!" cerocos yesung membuat heechul mendengus kesal.

"Kau lebih baik diam dari pada aku harus menutup hidung mu sampai kau pingsan..!" ancam heechul horor membuat yesung tutup mulut seketika.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Mianhae kalo yang ini dikit banget :D  
otak boychan udah berasap mikir ini :3  
yoshh semoga kalian suka ^^


	3. Ddangkko Brothers

He Is Mine

Chapter 3

Genre : Romance, friendship, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Alur Cepat/Maybe/

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Kim Yesung

-Lee Sungmin

-Kim Heechul

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Mianhae Chap 2 pendek xD  
tapi yang ini semoga panjang :D /Readers: Padahal ini juga pendek #Timpuk/  
mianhae.. Happy reading deh :D

Chap 3.

Sudah 5 bulan semenjak Yesung dan Kyuhyun pertama kali bertemu, dan sekarang mereka sudah menjadi teman dekat, sangat dekat mungkin, bahkan di kelas hanya kyuhyun lah teman yesung, yang lain..? Hanya sekedar tau nama mereka itu sudah cukup untuk Kim Yesung, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang seperti biasanya sebelum mereka berdua kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sepasang teman itu pergi ke mall hanya sekedar berjalan bersama dan yah mungkin mereka selalu bosan saat menyendiri di rumah.

"Hyaa hyung..! Tak bisakah kita pergi ke mall di luar seoul..? Rasanya aku benar-benar bosan mengitari mall di sini.." dengus namja manis yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu.

"Hmm, Kau mau pergi ke mana eoh..? Apa kita harus ke busan..? Atau ke hutan kalau perlu..?" jawab sang hyung sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher kim yesung.

"Huh kenapa kau pabbo..? Apakah di hutan ada mall..?" omel yesung malas.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bosan dengan mall yang ada di seoul..?"  
"Yaaa..! Hampir setiap hari kita pergi ke semua mall seoul, aku bosan dengan pemandangannya..!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke laut..? Lalu aku akan membuangmu di tengah-tengah laut..? Ahh pasti akan menjadi pemandangan yang indah..!"

"HYAA..! Berhenti bercanda hyung bodoh..! Itu bukan lelucon..!" teriak yesung memukul kepala kyuhyun yang membuat namja tampan itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ahh lebih baik kita makan..! Aku lapar.. Sedari tadi kau terus mengoceh, kau tak lapar..?" Usul kyuhyun berjalan mendahului yesung.

"Hisshh dasar Ajhussi-ajhussi berperut buncit..! Pergi lah ke GYM jangan hanya ke restoran..! Apa kau tak malu dengan kaos yang kau kenakan huh..?" Teriak yesung mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang, dengan seketika saja kyuhyun berbalik dan membekap bibir mungil yesung dengan tangan besarnya.

"Bisakah kau diam..? Apa kau lupa ini tempat umum..? Jangan berteriak sembarangan..!" omel kyuhyun menarik yesung dan melepaskan bekapannya.

"Salah mu sendiri, kau selalu saja mengajakku pergi makan,, Bagaimana kalau aku gemuk..? Umma akan mengomeliku, Aku juga tak mau mempunyai perut ibu hamil sepertimu.." Cerocos yesung tanpa takut.

"Buktinya..? Kau sama sekali tak menambah lemak di tubuhmu..! Kau masih saja kurus seperti dulu..! Apa kau kurang gizi..?" Balas kyuhyun yang sudah kesal di bully oleh dongsaeng manisnya itu.

"Bukan bodoh..! Aku tak mau buncit sepertimu maka dari itu aku pergi olahraga dengan heechul hyung..!"

"Sudah diamlah..! Aku benar-benar lapar, dan kau mengajaku berdebad..! aku malas.."  
"HYYUUUNNNGG~~~~ Aku mau itu...! Cepat belikan..!" Jerit yesung kekanakan seolah tengah meminta lolipop pada ummanya.

"Aisshh apa lagi bocah itu.." dengus kyuhyun kesal saat melihat yesung sedang berdiri di depan toko hewan dengan mata yang berbinar. Tanpa mau menyakiti telinganya lagi, kyuhyun langsung berjalan menghampiri namja itu.

"Ada apa bocah..? Jangan merengek lagi padaku..! Aku bukan appa mu..!" omel kyuhyun saat dia berada di samping yesung.

"Itttuuuu..! Aku mau kura-kura itu hyung..! Belikan untukku..!" rengek yesung manja sambil menunjuk 2 buah kura-kura darat, eh salah 2 ekor maksudnya.

"Hyaa kim yesung tidak kah kau lihat harganya..? 1 ekor kura-kura itu seharga 350Won kau kira aku gila memberi hewan kecil itu dengan harga yang mahal..? Sudahlah kajja kita pergi..!" Omel kyuhyun menarik yesung paksa.

"Huwaaa hyungg...! Aku mau itu..! Kau harus membelikannya sekarang.. Aku tak mau tau..! Sekarang hyung..!" Rengek yesung membuat kyuhyun jengah dan melepaskan namja manis itu, secepat kilat yesung langsung berlari memasuki toko hewan itu.

"Annyeong Ddangkkoma..! Annyeong Ddangkoming..!" sapa yesung pada kedua kura-kura itu merasa di panggil, kedua hewan itu menengok ke arah yesung membuat namja itu tersenyum senang, detik berikutnya kedua hewan itu berjalan acuh meninggalkan yesung.

"Yaahhh kenapa kalian pergi eoh..? Aku tak menggigit.." Baiklah abaikan perkataan yesung saat ini -_-.

"Kim yesung..! Kajja pergi..!" Taukah itu suara kyuhyun yang sedang kesal dengan ulah bocah manis itu..?

"Aku akan pergi jika Ddangkoma dan Ddangkkoming ikut dengan ku hyung..!" Pinta yesung dengan turtle eyesnya.

"Andwae..! Kau mau membunuhku..? Harga binatang kecil itu sama dengan 2 bulan uang jajan ku..!" omel kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak di hiraukan dengan yesung.

"Yahh Ddangko..! Tau kah kalian ajhussi yang mengomel di sana..? Dia orang yang menyebalkan.. Bujuklah dia agar dia mau membeli mu..! Ber aegyo lah padanya..!" ocehan yesung membuat salah satu pegai di sana tertawa geli, sedangkan yang menjadi bahan tertawaan sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, dia terus saja memandangi 2 hewan itu.

"Jangan hiraukan dia imo.. Anggap saja dia tak ada di sini.." kata kyuhyun pada pegawai toko itu yang membuat orang itu semakin tertawa lebar.

"Dia sangat manis.. Apa dia sangat suka binatang..?" tanya yeoja paruh baya itu pada kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa begitu, Tapi dia sangat membenci kucing peliharaan hyung nya.." adu kyuhyun yang sudah sangat kesal pada yesung.

"Kyunnie hyungg...~~~ Aku mohon,, belikan ini untukku...~~" pinta yesung dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Hhh~ Kim yesung... Dua makhluk kecil itu sangat mahal kau tau..?"  
"Isshh kau pelit sekali hyung..!" protes yesung dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lihatlah imo,, dia sangat kekanakan.." adu kyuhyun malas.

"Hyuuunnngggg~~~" panggil yesung manja, membuat kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Imo.. Bisakah kau memberi ku diskon untuk dua hewan itu..? Aku tak mempunyai uang 700won.." pinta kyuhyun pada penjaga toko itu.

"Baiklah,, 500Won saja untuk kedua nya.." kata ajhumma itu tersenyum.

"Yeaaayyy.. Gomawo ajhumma..." Girang yesung langsung memeluk pegawai toko itu.

"Hyuungg..! Kau lihat..? Mereka sangat lucu..! Ahh sepertinya kita harus membeli aquarium yang cukup besar untuk mereka.." cerocos yesung saat keluar dari toko hewan itu, membuat kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kim yesung manis... Bisakah kau berhenti memerasku..? Uang jajanku sudah habis untuk membeli makhluk bodoh itu.. Jadi jauhkan dia dariku atau aku akan menjual mereka sekarang..!" Murka kyuhyun dan mendeadglhare yesung, sedangkan namja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah polos yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Lebih baik 1 minggu kedepan aku tak akan mengajakmu pergi ke mall manapun.. Kau membuat uang ku habis.." dengus kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher yesung yang sedang menunduk melihat kedua makhluk yang ada di Aquarium kecil yang dia bawa.

"Hyung aku lupa membeli makanan untuk mereka.." celetuk yesung menatap kyuhyun yang membuat kyuhyun sweetdrop seketika.

"Beri saja mereka Bom Molotov.. Itu baik untuk kesehatan mereka..!" sahut kyuhyun kesal.

"Hyunngg.. Kenapa kau jahat sekali..?"

"Sudah lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang..!" dengus kyuhyun menggeret yesung ke arah basement.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..!" teriak kyuhyun malas saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau pulang telat kyu..?" tanya seorang namja bergigi kelinci yang sedang duduk manis di sofa rumah keluarga cho.

"Ahh sungmin hyung.. Tadi yesung memintaku menemaninya ke mall membeli kura-kura.." jawab kyuhyun dengan senyuman setannya /?/  
"Yesung lagi..? Setiap hari kau selalu pergi bersamanya.."

"Dia juga teman ku hyung,, Apa aku harus pergi dengan mu saja..? Itu sangat tak adil.." dengus kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kesal dan mendudukan dirinya di samping sungmin lalu melepas sepatunya.

"Aisshh setiap aku yang mengajakmu pergi kau sama sekali tak mau,, kalau yesung kau selalu menurutinya.. Apa kau adil..?" Dengus sungmin kesal.

"Mianhae hyungie chagii... Hmm bagaimana kalu minggu besok kita pergi..? Aku janji aku tak akan pergi dengan yesung minggu besok..? Otte..?" kata kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang..? Aku malas di rumah, Sungjin selalu mengerjaiku.." Adu sungmin cemberut.

"Kalau begitu kau di sini saja.. Aku malas pergi keluar.. Ahh apa kau mau mengerjakan tugasku..?" kata kyuhyun sembarangan.

"Yakk jangan memanfaatkan ku..!" Omel sungmin memukul kepala kyuhyun.

"Aissh kau juga sih..! Kalau begitu bantu aku mengerjakan tugasku.. Dari pada kau sia sia di sini.." kata kyuhyun seenaknya menggeret sungmin ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

TBC

Otte..? Pendek kah..? Panjang kan..? xD  
hahaha mianhae kalo kurang panjang xD  
gomawo.. Jangan lupa review :D  
Cuma bisa ngucapin Selamat menunggu ^^


	4. Cho Kyuhyun

He Is Mine

Chapter 3

Genre : Romance, friendship, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Alur Cepat/Maybe/

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Kim Yesung

-Lee Sungmin

-Kim Heechul

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Langsung aja. saya ngga akan banyak omong :3

Chap 3

"AKU PULAAAANNG...!" teriak namja manis memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum yang terkembang saat melihat kedua teman barunya.

"Waahh anak umma senang sekali eoh..? Ada apa..?" tanya menghampiri yesung.

"Kyunnie hyung membelikan sungie dua kura-kura ini umma.. Mereka lucu kan..?" jawab yesung menyodorkan aquarium kecilnya.

"Ne..? Kyunnie yang memberikan atau kau yang merengek ..?" tanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Yaahhh umma..~~ Tapi kyunnie hyung mau membelikan ini,, sungie tak memaksanya.." jawab yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Wooww sepertinya dongsaeng manisku mempunyai peliharaan.. Hya heebum lihat kau punya saudara.." kata heechul menghampiri yesung sambil menepuk kepala heebum.

~PRAANG..~  
"KYAAAAAA...!"

Taukah kalian itu suara apa..? Tanyakan saja pada heebum yang notabenenya hewan terkepo sedunia, karena rasa ingin taunya heebum tiba-tiba melompat dari gendongan heechul dan mendarat di atas aquarium kura-kura yesung, dan yesung yang notabene nya namja manis lemah lembut dia melepaskan aquariumnya karena kaget dengan tingkah kepo heebum, jadinya aquarium kura-kura itu terpecah belah begitu juga hati yesung /?/

"HUWWEEEE..! KIM HEEBUM MENYEBALKAN...! KAU BISA MEMBUNUH DDANGKKO BERSAUDARA...! DASAR KIM HEEBUM PEMBAWA SIAL...!" jerit yesung histeris sambil memukuli heebum, sontak saja hewan tampan itu berlari dengan kencang menghindari yesung.

"KIM HEEBUM KEMARI KAU...!" teriak yesung bersiap melempar heebum dengan tas ranselnya.

"Hyaaa dongsaeng kurang ajar..! jangan sakiti heebum ku..!' bentak heechul merebut tas ransel yesung.

"Tapi dia membuat ddangko jantungan hyung..! Dia juga harus jantungan.." adu yesung kesal.

"Aisshh dia hanya anak kecil, jadi maafkan saja.."

"Dia juga merusak aquarium ddangkko..! Mau tidur di mana mereka..?" tanya yesung dengan mata yang berkaca.

"Hhhhh~ baiklah akan ku belikan aquarium yang lebih besar untuk mereka..! Kau puas..?"

"Jinjjayo..? Ahh kau juga harus membelikan mereka makanan hyung.. Kyunnie hyung lupa membelikan mereka makanan..!" cerocos yesung membuat heechul membuang nafasnya berat.

"Arraseo..! Apa aku juga harus membelikan mereka pakaian..?" sahut heechul kesal.

"Itu ide yang bagus hyung..!" jawab yesung berbinar.

"Lebih baik kau masuk ke kamar mu atau akan ku buang mereka..!" bentak heechul kesal.

"Aissh dasar orang tak berperasaan..!" ejek yesung langsung berlari menggendong kedua anak barunya.

"Tolong bersihkan pecahan kacanya hyung..! Kau tak mau tangan ku terluka kan..?" teriak yesung saat menaiki tangga.

"Hhhh~ Anak itu...~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim yesung Ieronna..! Umma marah karenamu..!" teriak sang hyung menggema di kamar yesung tapi namja manis itu masih saja terlelap dalam tidurnya.  
"YAAKK..! PEMALAS CEPAT BANGUN..!" Teriak heechul kesal untuk sekian kalinya, dia paling tidak suka saat sang umma menyuruhnya membangunkan adik manisnya yang sangat pemalas itu.

"KIM YESUNG DDANGKKO BERSAUDARAMU SEKARAT..!" Teriak Heechul murka.

"Kyaaaa...! Andwae..! Hyung bawa ddangko ke rumah sakit kajja..!" panik yesung langsung berdiri di atas ranjangnya sambil melompat aneh.  
"Aissh seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu sedari tadi.." dengus heechul kesal lalu menarik tangan dongsaengnya agar turun dari ranjangnya.  
"Cepat mandi..! Ddangko sudah mati..!" kata heechul dingin.

"Hyaaa tidak mungkin..!" sahut yesung menatap heechul horor.  
"Mereka akan benar-benar mati kalau kau tak cepat mandi dan sarapan..! Umma dan appa sudah menunggu di bawah..!" dengus heechul sedikit mendorong tubuh yesung ke dalam kamar mandi.  
"Cepatlah jangan lelet..!" kata terakhir heechul sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar mandi yesung.

"Pagi appa umma hyung..." Sapa namja manis dengan senyuman sejuta wattnya.  
"Cepat duduk..! Aku sudah lapar..!" omel heechul yang hanya mendapatkan lirikan tak suka dari dongsaeng manisnya.  
"Ahh iya. Tunggu sebentar aku mau menelfon kyunnie hyung..!" kata yesung polos lalu berlari ke arah ruang keluarga.  
"Aisshh anak itu..! Umma bisakah kita makan duluan..? Aku lapar.." pinta heechul memelas.  
"Anniyo..! Tunggu adikmu..!" sahut sang umma yang hanya mendapat desahan malas dari heechul.

"Yoboseyo...! Kyunnie hyung..?"  
"Ne..? Ada apa sungie..?"  
"Hyung... bisakah nanti menemaniku membeli aquarium untuk ddangko..? Kibum memecahkannya.."  
"Mianhae sungie.. hyung tak bisa, hyung sudah ada janji.. Lain kali saj ne.."  
"Yahh hyung..~ Ayolah hanya sebentar.. Hyung tega Ddangko bersaudara tak mempunyai rumah huh ?"  
"Kalau mereka mati itu lebih baik, jadi jangan pikirkan membeli rumah untuk mereka.."  
"Yakkk hyung..! Aku serius..!"

"Ne ne.. Tapi hyung ada janji.. Kau pergi saja dengan heechul hyung ne.."

"Aissh aku maunya pergi dengan kyunnie hyung.."

"Yaaa Kim Yesung..! Berhentilah merengek seperti yeoja..! Kau seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.. tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit dewasa..! Kau... Tuttt..Tuuttt...

#Brakk  
"Aisshh kyunnie hyung menyebalkan..!" dengus yesung menghentakan kakinya di lantai, langsung saja dia berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Bagaimana chagi..? Kau sudah selesai..? Kalau begitu duduk dan makan ne .." kata sang umma saat melihat anak bungsunya berjalan mendekati meja makan dengan bibir yang dia kerucutkan lucu.

"Aku tak mau makan.. Aku tak lapar..!" kata yesung dengan nada yang dia buat seKetus mungkin, tapi tidak untuk keluarganya, ke3 orang di sana hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan yesung.

"Berhenti tertawa..! Aku sedang kesal..!" teriak yesung murka lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.  
"Ya..! apa yang di katakan Cho gila itu sampai membuat dongsaeng ku marah..?" monolog heechul kesal.  
"Sudah cepat makan makananmu.. Kau bilang kau lapar..!" Suruh sang umma yang langsung di laksanakan oleh heechul.

"Hei.. Apa yang terjadi..? Ceritakan pada hyung..?" tanya heechul saat memasuki kamar yesung dan namja itu masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas.  
"Yaa.. Apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaeng manisku ini hmm..?" tanya heechul lembut dan duduk di hadapan yesung yang sedang bersandar di sandaran ranjangnya.  
"Kau tak mau cerita pada hyung..?" tanya heechul tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut yesung.

"Kyunnie hyung menyebalkan...!" sahut yesung akhirnya.  
"Waeyo..? apa yang dia katakan sehingga membuat dongsaengku marah begini..?"  
"Kyunnie hyung bilang aku seperti yeoja karena terus merengek.. lalu... lalu dia juga bilang aku seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun.. Dia menyebalkan..!" kata yesung panjang dan hanya mendapat senyuman dari heechul.  
"Apa hyung harus memberinya pelajaran hmm? Bagaimana kalau hyung menghajarnya di depan mu ? pasti menyenangkan.." Goda heechul dan yesung semakin membulatkan matanya, menatap tak percaya hyung cantiknya itu.  
"Hyung Bodoh..! Jangan sentuh kyunnie hyungku..!" teriak yesung memukul kepala heechul.  
"Yaaakk Appo hentikan..! Aww yakk Kim yesung hentikan..!" jerit heechul melindungi kepalanya dari serangan yesung.  
"Hyung itu bodoh..! Aku tak suka pada mu..!" marah yesung sambil terus memukuli hyungnya.  
"Yakk hentikan...! Bagaimana kalau kita membeli aquarium untuk ddangko..? Yaakk appo...!" jerit heechul kesakitan sambil bernegoisasi..  
"Jinjayo..? Ahhh hyungie memang baik..." kata yesung dengan mata yang berbinar dan langsung memeluk hyungnya.  
"Aisssh dan kau kenapa memukuliku..? Sakit tau..!" Omel heechul merapikan tataan rambutnya.  
"Mianhae hyung.. Aku tak sengaja, Jeongmal mianhae.." kata yesung dengan aegyonya yang membuat heechul luluh seketika.  
"Ne ne.. Ganti bajumu, hyung tunggu di bawah.." kata heechul mengacak rambut yesung.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Oke gimana.?  
Mian kalo semakin aneh #Bow  
Review please..


	5. 5

He Is Mine

Chapter 5

Genre : Romance, friendship, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Alur Cepat/Maybe/

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Kim Yesung

-Lee Sungmin

-Kim Heechul

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Mianhae udah lama banget ngga apdet ^^ belom dapet ide soalnya xD  
dan ini cuma sedikit, mianhae kalo jelek dan kurang memuaskan :3

Happy Reading..

"Hyung.. Bagaimana kalau aquarium itu..? Nanti kita letakan di pojok kamarku.. Dan juga untuk jaga-jaga kalo ddangko semakin besar.." usul yesung senang saat menunjuk sebuah aquarium dinding yang cukup besar.

"Kalau kau membeli itu kau seperti memelihara lumba-lumba dasar bodoh..!" ejek heechul kesal dengan usulan dongsaengnya.

"Tapi itu bagus..! Aku mau yang itu..!" tunjuk yesung. "Ahh bagaimana kalau aquarium itu..?" tunjuk yesung pada aquarium yang lebih besar dari yang awal.  
"Arra.. Lebih bagus pilihanmu yang pertama..!" sahut heechul pasrah, mana mau dia membeli aquarium besar yang berukuran setengah dari ruang tamu mereka, bisa-bisa uang sakunya habis saat itu juga.

"Yeayyy hyungie baik.. Gomawoo..."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita harus mencari makanan untuk ddangko.." Ajak yesung menyeret tangan heechul seenaknya.

"Aisssh aku rasa tuhan tak adil.."

"Waeyo hyung..? Aku rasa tuhan sangat adil, memberiku hyung baik hati sepertimu, dan juga appa dan umma.." Jawab yesung dengan senyum manisnya.

"Itu yang kau rasakan..! Taukah yang appa umma dan aku rasakan..?" Tanya heechul merangkul dongsaengnya.

"Aniyo, Wae..?" tanya yesung mendongak menatap hyungnya.

"Kita merasa tak beruntung karena memilikimu.. Kau manja, Kau juga selalu menguras uang kami, lalu kau juga sangat kekanakan..!" jawab heechul kejam.

"Aissh kenapa mengataiku..? Apa kalian membenciku huh..?" Yesung cemberut saat itu juga, membuat heechul tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Anniya.. Setidaknya kau bisa menjadi moodboster untuk kita.. Jadi aku rela kau menghabiskan semua uangku, asalkan kau senang dan bisa tersenyum.." sahut heechul merangkul lagi dongsaengnya.

"Gomawo hyung... Aku seperti orang paling beruntung di dunia.." jawab yesung memeluk hyungnya.

"Tentu saja.. Kau memiliki hyung tampan sepertiku..!" narsis heechul membuat yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang heechul horor.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tampan hyung pabbo..!" kata yesung horor lalu memukul kepala heechul dan berlari menghindari hyungnya.

"Aissh bersikaplah sopan pada hyungmu..!" teriak heechul yang langsung mengejar yesung.

"Hahaha dasar pabbo,, Tangkap aku kalau bisa wleee..." ejek yesung sambil terus berlari dan sesekali menatap heechul di belakangnya.

"Yakk Babby berhenti..!"

~Brughk~

"Awww...! YAAAAA..! APPOO..!" jerit yesung yang jatuh dengan posisi duduk, begitu juga namja yang dia tabrak.

"Aisshh Hyung sudah bilang kan..! Dasar..!" omel heechul mengacak rambut yesung lalu menarik dongsaengnya berdiri.

"Hyung appo... Pantatku serasa pecah.. Huweee..." adu yesung kekanakan sambil mengusap pantat tirusnya /?/ dan juga menghentakan kakinya aneh.

"Kalau hyung bilang berhenti kauharus berhenti..! Sekali saja turuti kata-kataku Arra..!" Omel heechul menatap yesung kasihan dan kesal.

"Isshh kau mengatakanya dengan pelan.."  
"Ahh mianhae Dongsaengku memang ceroboh.." kata heechul tak menghiraukan yesung dan beralih pada namja yang di tabrak mulus oleh yesung.

"Ne gwaenchana aku baik-baik saja.." kata namja itu masih membersihkan celananya.

"Kyunnie hyung..?" Panggil yesung saat namja itu mendongakan kepalanya.

"Eoh ternyata yang menabrakku seorang bocah yang sangat kekanakan ini eoh..? Aisshh aku harus meminta ganti rugi padamu.." Kata kyuhyun pura-pura kesal pada yesung.

"Mianhae hyung aku tak sengaja.. Lagi pula salahkan chullie hyung yang mengejarku.." Adu yesung sambil mengrucutkan bibirnya.  
"Yaakk anak nakal katakan lagi..! Kau yang menyuruhku mengejarmu..! Dasar bandel..!" Omel heechul menjewer telinga yesung.

"Aww appo hyung.. Lepaskan.." pekik yesung menarik tangan heechul agar lepas dari telinganya.

"Ahhhh.. Apa itu sungmin hyung..?" Tanya yesung tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja manis di balik badan kyuhyun, langsung saja yesung mendorong kasar tubuh kyuhyun agar menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Annyeong sungmin hyung... Kyu Hyung sering bercerita tentangmu.." kata yesung senang lalu membungkukan badannya sejenak.

"Nado anyeong yesung.. Apa dia menceritakan sesuatu buruk tentangku..?" tanya sungmin dengan wajah yang dia buat serius.

"Anniyo.. Kyu hyung bilang kau itu namja yang manis, cute, baik, dan aegyo.." sahut yesung membuat sungmin tersenyum.

"Jinjayo..? kau juga cantik.." puji sungmin membuat yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tampan..!" pekik yesung dengan muka horornya.

"Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat aku jauh lebih manis dan aegyo dari mu hyung.. Benarkan chullie hyung..?" kata yesung tiba-tiba membuat kedua namja di belakangnya ber'sweetdrop ria.

"Hyung...~ Jawab aku..~" rengek yesung dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Mianhae, dongsaengku memang agak sedikit narsis dan aneh. Maafkan dia.." kata heechul yang langsung mengacak rambut yesung, membuat namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah aku lebih manis darinya..? Iyakan..?" rengek yesung membuat heechul mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau lebih aneh darinya.."  
"Aisshh sudahlah kau bilang ingin membeli makanan untuk ddangkko.. Kita pergi dulu.!" Heechul langsung berjalan pergi menyeret yesung.

"Yaa..! Kim yesung..! Besok pergi sekolah denganku..!" teriak kyuhyun yang membuat yesung membalikan badannya dengan wajah horornya.

"Aku masih marah padamu hyung jelek..!" teriak yesung horor.

"Apa..? Marah kenapa..?" monolog kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Kajja hyung.. Bukankah dia terlalu polos untuk anak berumur 16 tahun..? Dia menggemaskan.." kata kyuhyun tersenyum, sedangkan sungmin hanya berdecak kesal.

"Bahkan dia menyebalkan.." sahut sungmin.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Mianhae ya dikit dan aneh -_-  
lagi heng nih otak :3 #TabokinKyu  
Oke gomawo udah mau baca ^^

buat yang udah review makasih ^^ maaf ngga bisa bales, lagi males xD :D


End file.
